


A Tear in the Night Sky

by legendaryroar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abduction, M/M, Post Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: The last time James saw the tear in the sky, he saw the man first. Bright and glowing, like a beautiful ghost.





	A Tear in the Night Sky

When the tear in the sky first appeared, the Paladins didn’t even go near it, only watched with worry until it disappeared moments later. They remained tense and agitated for weeks after, but answered no questions.

When it appeared again, it was late, and it lasted even less time. Just a bright flash in the night sky, a long gash that closed almost as soon as it appeared.

The Paladins still wouldn’t speak of it, though they started sequestering themselves, pouring over data captured by the Garrison’s ever-running sensor array.

After the second time, it seemed like it wasn’t going to appear again, and after several months, the Paladins relaxed. They went back to meetings with allies and poured their efforts into locating the source of that Altean-powered mech.

The last time James saw the tear in the sky, he saw the man first. Bright and glowing, like a beautiful ghost. He was standing on the roof, right where James had stood and watched the first tear. He was beautiful, but gave off an air of danger. It felt like all the air was being pulled in around him. Light shimmered above his skin, broken by dark crackles of energy.

Chaotic and beautiful, it drew James in.

When the man turned at his approach, James could see a hint of purple below the glow surrounding him. He looked a lot like Allura. He even had glowing marks beneath yellow eyes.

Like the air around him, James was pulled in. Moving closer without thought or intention.

The man smiled, revealing sharp teeth and a manic glint to his eyes. But still, he was beautiful, glowing in the night.

“Not the one I was after, but you will do,” the man whispered, reaching out.

The touch of his hand was both ice cold and burning hot in turns. It scorched across James’ cheek, but was then soothed at once. It felt like it was pulling something from him, and he swayed, like he no longer had the energy to stand. The man caught him and held him to his chest.

The night sky split open behind them, the tear bright and terrifying, and moving closer.

James thought to struggle, but that scorching touch was back across his face. Burning and freezing, and then soothing. Sapping the strength from him.

“You humans almost burn the brightest of all,” the man murmured, dipping his head.

His lips were soft and painful across James’ forehead. But like his fingers, something soothed the pain right after. Warmed him, but drained the energy from him. Legs weak, he couldn’t stand, he couldn’t move.

Held up only by the arms of this stranger glowing in the night, he heard a static crackle as the sky behind the man lit up a brilliant white.

The tear was coming for them.

“I think I will keep you,” the man whispered, as the bright light surrounded them.

It burned, and James cried out but his voice was lost to a crackling static. The man held him tighter, and some of the pain eased even as he felt weaker and weaker.

“You are mine now,” the man said, as the world fell away.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I took a crackship and...this happened? Not really sure what this is but here it is XD
> 
> Thanks to nightrobins for helping me to figure out what the hell to put in the tags and summary for this XD and still the tags are kinda insufficient but I'm still wrapping my mind around what the hell I just wrote
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
